


Valentine Comforts

by herrscher



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: and being gay, whats fucking new, youre fucking welcome chi im partially tipsy and writing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: Though, there's something about seeing people celebrate the day like it's something special, like it's anything unlike another day. It's just a normal Wednesday in February, a normal fourteenth, to Add.enjoy this chi i took a shot of fireball and wrote this





	Valentine Comforts

There's something about the date - February fourteenth - that makes him excited yet melancholic, turbulent emotions that he can't quite place, yet ones that belong nonetheless, and Add finds himself sighing, wishing, willing himself into a state of nonexistence. He prefers it this way, being stuck in a state of physical limbo while his mind remains, aware and awake. He breaks, reforms in that childlike state, a small comfort to him; when he's like this, he can just ignore the negatives, pretend that he's not five hundred years in the future, not in the middle of a situation that he truly doesn't belong in, not in his right time.

He's always found himself pulled toward Ain, though, destruction finds itself in him, and his corruption isn't too far from the other's, Henir's curse on those who truly don't belong, those who stray into its existence for too long. While Add's become more and more of the alien it sees him as, Ain absorbs, reforms, becomes the personification of that which would be better left unpersonified. His body is almost like Add's, falling apart and hollow at places, legs and arms useless for a being like him, and while Add's burning with power, excess heat from mere existence flooding the space around him, Ain is empty, a shell.

He's everything that the abyss known as Henir needs for a vessel, and Ain, searching for purpose, becomes it. Perhaps even that keeps them from being too different from each other, each searching for fulfillment, for a purpose to be completed; Ain, in his existence, and Add, in his grip on the past.

Though, there's something about seeing people celebrate the day like it's something special, like it's anything unlike another day. It's just a normal Wednesday in February, a normal fourteenth, to Add. Perhaps five hundred years has made him a bit removed from current society and celebrations, because he finds cards and candy (chocolate hearts?) a bit too cheesy, a bit too... hollow, at their core.

Does a day really matter? Why is it that there's one day specifically that one should tell the one they love that they love them? Shouldn't that be every day? Thoughts that plague Add's mind, things that he wracks his brain for before finally giving up, giving in. Perhaps there doesn't need to be a purpose. His peripheral vision, an image of Chung and Elsword exchanging gifts, Aisha contemplating in the background what to get for Elesis...

He closes his eyes, moves to walk away before slamming straight into Ain, face against his chest, neither of them moving. Add really doesn't want to move at all, finds Ain's presence comforting, numbing. Perhaps that's the effect of Henir on his already corrupt self, no one else seems too bothered by it. Then again, most choose not to be too close to Ain, for some reason or another.

"You appear to be distraught." Ain's voice brings him from his thoughts, though depersonalized. Were those his thoughts? He doesn't even know.

"No, I'm just..." He trails off, looks to the side, to the others, content with their situations.

"Confused, or perhaps uncomfortable."

A laugh, though weak. "Perhaps a bit of columns A and B." Ain's face fails to move aside from a frown, though, seemingly unamused.

"Why is that? Is it the date?"

It's Add's turn to frown, closing his eyes with a sigh as he turns away slightly. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Is that... a hint of bemusement in the other's tone?

"I just feel... removed. Do you ever feel like your existence is so different compared to others, to the point where it'd be nearly impossible to insert yourself in the present?"

He feels a hand placed on his head, gently petting, and it feels foreign, but, at the same time, it's pleasant. Leaning up into his touch, he frowns - this hardly helps his problem, but...

"It's okay to not feel like you belong," Ain starts, sighing and smiling, even if it's small. Is he smiling at him, because of him, or because of his words? "We all have things that make us feel comfortable, anyway. What do you like?"

Wordlessly, Ain picks him up, puts him into his lap, holds him close. It's almost like, without even saying a word about what he found comforting, or what he enjoyed, Ain figured it out immediately without even having to question it. Closing his eyes with a huff, Add leans into his neck, breathes.

"... This. Would you mind if we stayed like this for a bit?"

"Not at all."


End file.
